Hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and natural gas, are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. During drilling and at other stages of exploration through production, various downhole tools may be used to acquire data for purpose of evaluating, analyzing, and monitoring the well bore and the surrounding geological strata. For example, one such tool may be a formation testing assembly, which may be deployed in the well for such purposes as analyzing formation fluid and collecting fluid samples.